Acto 4 Escena 14
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: Lo que sucedió realmente en esta escena. SCORPIUS: De hecho… hace tiempo que siento algo por una persona. Albus hace su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír e ignorar la repentina punzada de dolor que ha sentido. ALBUS: ¿A sí? ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco? SCORPIUS: No ella. Sino él.


**Nota de la autora: llevo años ignorando el canon, prueba de ello mi anterior fic de Harry Potter, puedo seguir haciéndolo un poco más. Todos sabemos que este es el modo en que debió acabar realmente este libro.**

 **Dedicado a mi amiga M. Por hablarme del potencial de este ship antes de leerme el libro y porque sigamos teniendo charlas frikis durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Recomiendo leer escuchando:** _ **Forever**_ **de Beach Boys**

 **ACTO 4. ESCENA 14**

 **Howarts. Aula**

 _Scorpius y Albus entran tranquilamente en un aula, charlando de manera casual. Cierran dando un portazo._

SCORPIUS

No te creerás lo que me ha dicho tu hermano James.

ALBUS

Tratándose de James, me creo casi cualquier cosa.

SCORPIUS

Me ha retado a pedirle salir a Rose Weasley.

ALBUS

Desde el cariño, siempre he pensado que mi hermano era idiota. Ahora lo confirmo. ¿Y lo vas a hacer?

SCORPIUS

Por supuesto que no.

ALBUS

Bien. Quiero decir… Estarías chiflado si lo hicieses. Rose te odia. Serías un iluso.

SCORPIUS

Perdona: me odiaba, pero creo que ahora me tolera. O por lo menos siente lástima. James me lo dijo porque pensó que eso la sacaría de sus casillas y sería divertido ver su reacción.

ALBUS

Desde luego sería interesante de ver. No sé si querría morirse, matarte o matar a James. Pero creía que Rose te gustaba. Después de todo, en cuanto encontraste una realidad en la que no existía, quisiste subsanar el error inmediatamente.

SCORPIUS

Es muy inteligente y buena persona. Además su familia la quiere mucho y es una persona muy importante para ti. No sería justo que ella desaparezca de la existencia por culpa de un error mío. Por cierto, me alegro de que estéis recuperando la amistad.

ALBUS

Fue ella realmente quien se alejó, por prejuicios hacia ti. Pero yo también me alegro. Desde niños hemos estado muy unidos y fue mi mejor amiga antes de venir aquí y conocerte.

 _Rose pasa a su lado por la escalera, los mira._

ROSE

Hola.

 _Ninguno de los dos sabe qué contestar. Rose mira fijamente a Scorpius._

ROSE

Siento mucho haber sido tan injusta contigo. Me dejé llevar por los chismes y las habladurías de los demás en lugar de hacer el esfuerzo por conocerte y juzgar por mí misma. Pero no solo has demostrado que estábamos todos muy equivocados, sino que también que eres una persona muy íntegra y un amigo de verdad. Albus es afortunado de tenerte a su lado.

 _Los dos la observan con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos._

ROSE

Me gustaría empezar de cero y ver si podemos ser todos buenos amigos, sin importar nuestras Casas. ¿Os parece bien a los dos?

SCORPIUS

Sí. Sí. Estupendo.

ALBUS

Perfecto.

ROSE

Vale. Cuida bien a mi primo, Rey Escorpión.

 _Rose se marcha con una sonrisa en los labios. Scorpius y Albus se miran. Albus sonríe y golpea a Scorpius en un brazo._

ALBUS

¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar el reto de James? Este podría ser un principio.

SCORPIUS

De una bonita amistad. Además creo que sería humillante para ambos. Ninguno de los dos siente eso por el otro.

ALBUS

Pero yo creí que tú…

SCORPIUS

De hecho… hace tiempo que siento algo por una persona.

 _Albus hace su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír e ignorar la repentina punzada de dolor que ha sentido._

ALBUS

¿A sí? ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

SCORPIUS

No ella. Sino él.

ALBUS

¿Quién es él? ¿Le conozco?

 _Scorpius respira hondo y se arma de valor. Mirando fijamente a su amigo a los ojos, le toma delicadamente de la mano. La respiración de Albus se entrecorta por un momento y baja la mirada hacia sus manos unidas, volviéndola a subir hacia la de Scorpius. Este, despacio, como para dejarla claras sus intenciones y permitir a Albus decidir, comienza a acercar su rostro al de su amigo. Al no encontrarse con ninguna oposición, finalmente cierra los ojos y sus labios se encuentran con los de Albus. Tras unos segundos que bien podrían haber sido minutos, horas, semanas, es igual, se separan. Ambos sonríen como bobos._

SCORPIUS

¿Vas a ver el quidditch? Juegan Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Será un gran partido.

ALBUS

Pero ¿no era que odiábamos el quidditch?

SCORPIUS

Las personas cambian. Además, he estado practicando. Creo que al final lograré que me acepten en el equipo. Vamos.

ALBUS

No puedo. Va a venir mi padre.

SCORPIUS

¿Ha pedido un día libre en el ministerio?

ALBUS

Quiere ir a dar un paseo. Dice que quiere enseñarme algo, compartir no sé qué conmigo.

SCORPIUS

¿Un paseo?

ALBUS

Ya lo sé, supongo que quiere estrechar nuestro vínculo afectivo, o algo igual de vomitivo. Pero mira, creo que voy a ir.

 _Scorpius sonríe y da un ligero apretón a la mano de Albus, que aún siguen unidas. Albus le besa de nuevo._

SCORPIUS

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ahora nos besamos?

ALBUS

Para ser tan inteligente, a veces eres increíblemente obtuso.

SCORPIUS

No estaba seguro. No sabía si debíamos o no. En esta nueva versión de nosotros… que yo tenía en mente.

ALBUS

¿Me tomas el pelo? Si has sido tú el que me ha besado primero. Y yo te lo he devuelto desde el principio. Además, si te cogieran en el equipo de quidditch, iría a ver todos tus partidos.

SCORPIUS

¿Lo dices en serio?

ALBUS

Pues claro, estúpido.

SCORPIUS

¡Ja, ja! Vale.

 _Tras un tercer beso, se separan y se sonríen._

ALBUS

Nos vemos en la cena.

 **Aunque técnicamente sigo el mismo canon que establecí en mi anterior fic de este mismo universo, se puede leer considerándolo como el canon del libro.**

 **Y para finalizar, dejadme decir: SCORBUS 5EVER.**


End file.
